<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Introductions: Kelavan by Ivan_the_terrible_metal_man</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521308">Introductions: Kelavan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivan_the_terrible_metal_man/pseuds/Ivan_the_terrible_metal_man'>Ivan_the_terrible_metal_man</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons References, Fantasy, Kelavan is a stupid dinosaur man and I love him, Lichdom, Mentions of Myth &amp; Folklore, Shamanism, barbarians - Freeform, tribes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:33:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivan_the_terrible_metal_man/pseuds/Ivan_the_terrible_metal_man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A good way to begin a story is with introductions of characters, so that’s what I’m doing, and with everyone’s favorite (my friends mainly) Dinosaur man with a slight Scottish accent!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Introductions: Kelavan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A preview of what I’m working on, Enjoy!</p><p> </p><p>Introductions are good for helping people understanding the characters, so that’s what I’m doing!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the acrocanthosaur like man sat down he looked around “so...Who’s the muscle?” He asked “well that would be me” said a man with a rather large katana “but we could always use extra, what’s your name by the way?” He asked “Kelavan, and you?” “Nova” as kelavan pulled up a seat a hooded man asked “So what’s your story?” Kelavan was confused “My “Story”?” Kelavan was confused by the question “Yeah like where ya from? Got any family? Why ya out here? That sort.” As Kelavan sat down he uttered “ well as for why I’m here, I was chosen by the eye of ivory”  “the ‘eye’ what is-“ “I’ll get to that later” kelavan declared angrily “As for family, my mother has but recently passed, however my father, sisters, and brothers are still thriving” the druid, who was relatively quiet spoke “I’m sorry for your loss” Kelavan simply shrugged and uttered “ it is what it is, there is nothing we could’ve done, and by the way you two” he pointed towards the Druid and the hooded man “ What of your names?” “Morrison” the hooded man said “Elisa” the Druid said Kelavan looked at the group “well you three, I think it’s time I tell you all as to why I’m here”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>